


Ghost Queen

by Anonymous



Category: LEGO Hidden Side, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Im just bullshutting this fanfic, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Preeminent is reborn, with the same role as always.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Ghost Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I thought "What if Lady E was the Preeminent?" and wrote this

She had many names. The Preeminent. The Queen of the Cursed. The physical embodiment of the Cursed Realm.

However, none of those mattered anymore. She was dead. Drowned by the water ninja along with all its residents. And with that, she was put in the worst location of the Departed Realm.

She got out though. Sort of. She was reborn in a new world as a girl from a rich family in a small town called Newbury, from the 19th century. A new world with ghosts.

Of course, she is no longer the Preeminent. Her new name is Evelina, or Lady E. Lovely name.

Her goal still remains. To curse the realms. Or dimensions, this place doesn't seem to be part of any realms.

So of course, she manipulated people to join her. Belulah, the one to teach her about ghosts, her best friend. Mamali, her "nanny", helping her harvest the souls of the dead. Anomalo, a cockroach chef. And many others.

None of them had wind powers, or were quite like her ghost warriors, but she had to make do with this. At least these ghosts won't disappear from the littlest drop of water.

But then, someone tried to stop her, and sent her to the Hidden Side. That won't stop her though. She will become even more powerful. She will get out. And she will curse the whole world. She is the Ghost Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write if you couldn't tell


End file.
